1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus; more particular, to an electronic apparatus capable of touch-control adjustments according to users' demand.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional touch-control glass is adhered to the display device to form the well-known tablet PC such that the user can operate the tablet PC by touching the outer surface of the adhered touch-control glass. However, the adhered structure of the touch-control glass and the display device has limited the application of the touch-control glass and generated inconvenient problems. For example, when a lot of text is inputted into the tablet PC, the tablet PC must connect with an extra keyboard. Alternatively, when the tablet PC is set at a specific viewing angle, the tablet PC usually requires a foldable casing to maintain the tablet PC at the specific viewing angle by supporting and folding the foldable casing.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.